Destiny's Call: the Lion and the lamb
by xxsephirothsgrrlfrendxx
Summary: Xestindy is a new member of Organization XII. How will she affect the Org? Will she have a happy ending? Please read to find out! SephirothxOC some other pairings later


A/N: Hey guys!! This is my very first time posting a fanfiction! I hope you really like it. lol! thank you!

-------------------------

Destiny Katrina Isabella Ivory Sundance was a 16 year old girl with waste-length golden hair with pink streaks. She was Roxas's cousin and recently became a member of Organization XIII. Her nobody name is Xestindy. Since becoming a member of the Orgy (a/n: lol XD), Xestindy fell deeply in love with Sephiroth, her super kawaii bioyfriend,

Her arrival caused drama among the org members. Axel fell in lover with her beaity and kindness instandly. The way her emerald eyes shone with amethyst flecks, and her soft, impressive bust stole his heart. (a/n well you know what I mean lol)

Xestindy walked down the hall of the castle. Roxas was waslking there too. They saw each other. Roxas was mad at his cousin for stealing Axel away from him. Xestindy wished they could patch thigns up. It wasn't her fault Axel loved her so much. And she didn't even like him like him.

"Hi Roxas" she said waving. He didn't say anything back because he was mad.

Xestindy had a dtte with Sephiroth tonight. She was wearing a tight hot pink leather mini skirt with a black tube top and hot pink and red armwarmers and red fishnets with hot pink boots that went up to her knwes. She had bright red eyeshadow and pink lipstick. He hoped Sephithop liked it. The tube top acented her boobs.

Xestindy walked outside. The breeze blew through her platinum golden sinshine yellow hair. Sephrith was waiting for her with his dark sapphire motorcycle. He wore tight leather pants and no shirt. The marble planes of his perfect cheast shone in the silver moonlight. his dark sapphire pools met with her emerald orbs. His silver moonlight chrystalline hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall of sex.

Sephiroth walked over to Xestindy and rapped his arms around her tiny waist. She sighed against his bear chest.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered. Her hair smelled like ripe wild strawberries.

"You too" she desponded. They held each oher for a moment that felt like an eternity of love and passion and eternalness.

Then they went to the Night Club on Sephiroth's motorcycle. Exstindy's favorite band was playing there and she danced to the music. Her dancing caught the eyes of everyone in the club because it was so inrapturing. Xestindy didn't even notice because she enver noticed things like that. She was just having a good time. Sephiroth noticed though and he got real jealous. He took her aside not looking her in the eye.

"What is it?" Xestindy asked concerned for her boyfriend casue he was acting weird.

"Xesty" he started. That was his nickanem for her. He looked into her shimmering emerald orbs. "I don't want anyone taking you away from me." He looked sad at tye mere thought.

Xestindy hugged Sephirtoth and kissed his lips. "You don't have to worry about that Sephy" she reassured. "I don't even notice anyone else but you."

He kissed her back. "I'm sorry I'm being silly."

She laughed like the sound of water puring from a glass. "Cmon, let's dance some more!" she said happily. They danced to the music, getting really hot because it was so crowded. Xestindy grindd against Sephiroth to the beat of the song.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say _

_  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes _

_He was a sk8er boi _

_  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth _

"I love this song!" Xestindy said looking over her shoulder to look at Sephiroth. Suddenly someone else was taking her hand squesing it gently. She whipped around to see Axel trying to get her attention. She stopped dancing.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" she asked really surprised. She liked Axel like a friend, but she knew he liked her as more than that. Sephiroth was suddenly very protective of her.

"Yes what are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

Axel shrugged with a coky grin. "Because I wanted to see Xesindy of course." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this.

-------------

A/N: what happens next??? pleas review! I want to know what you think


End file.
